


Hurt

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cliffhangers, Glasses is a loner, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This focuses on Glasses and not the ships, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 02:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Glasses has had it and decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Hurt

In the living room of his house, Glasses finished crying for the 3rd time today. Seeing everyone happy with others made him feel hurt. He saw Goggles with Rider. Headphones with Skull. Bobble with Mask. A lot of couples. He has no one unfortunately. And this...hurts him. Harshly.

He was alone. Nobody beside him.

Glasses looked at the sky. ' _Maybe this world is better off without me...I can't take this loneliness anymore..._ ' Glasses said in his head. Glasses left his house, but only to see Goggles's happy expression and feeling Goggles hug him. "Hiya, Glasses-kun!" Goggles said cheerfully. Glasses didn't respond. ' _Please get away from me, Goggles..._ ' Glasses said in his head. "Hello to you too, Goggles..." Glasses said with less enthusiasm. Goggles giggled. "Aren't you gonna come for training?" Goggles asked to him with the excitement in his voice. Glasses didn't want to, but he know he can't tell him thatIf he told him that he didn't want to come, then he would face a lot of questions from Goggles and then Headphones and Bobble would also question him. And Glasses does not want that. I"Yeah, I'm coming..." Glasses replied with the same less enthusiasm. Goggles smiled. "Good!" Goggles said. "I'll join you and the others when I finish my date with Rider! See you later!" With that, he ran to Rider who was passing by. 

This only made Glasses feel even more worse.

* * *

Glasses looked at Goggles and Rider on their date. They were smiling to each other. He looked to see Headphones with Skull and Bobble with Mask. Glasses felt his heart hurt. Were they doing this to him to only hurt him? Glasses began to feel an urge to cry. But he couldn't. He saw more couples. Aloha with Army. Gloves with Half-Rim. Others...

Glasses sighed. "Maybe I'm alone because no one wants to be with me...and that is fine." Glasses said before looking at the blue sky. ' _Nobody would care if I die..._ ' Glasses said. He had a crush on Goggles. But now...he doesn't. He remembered what happened on **that** day.

* * *

_Glasses had a love letter for Goggles prepared. "Finally...this is the day I confess to Goggles!" Glasses said with excitement in his voice. He left his house and he looked at the sunset. So beautiful. He ran to find Goggles. He was smiling throughout the entire run. He then saw him. "Gogg-" Glasses said but stopped when he saw..._

_Oh no..._

_He saw Goggles kissing Rider and Rider accepting it. In Rider's hands was a love letter. Goggles confessed to Rider and Rider accepted it. Glasses felt his heart shatter. He felt an urge to cry. Tears fell down his heartbroken face. The love letter in his hands slipped from his hands. He began crying and he ran off without seeing Goggles's and Rider's reaction to him heartbroken._

* * *

Glasses shivered from remembering it. The memory is too painful for him to remember. He saw Bobble, Goggles, and Headphones in front of him. "Glasses? You okay?" Headphones asked, concern filling her voice. "Yes...I'm fine." Glasses replied a little bit sternly. "Let's get this training over with." With that, Glasses grabbed his Octobrush and left as a scowl appeared on his face, but it wasn't noticed. Headphones, Goggles, and Bobble was left confused but they nodded and followed along. They knew something is up with them, but they cannot put their finger on it.

* * *

After training, Glasses stormed off with a loud 'Hmph'. Headphones and Bobble flinched from this. Is he angry? Of course they don't know. Goggles sighed. "I'll go check on him." Goggles said before leaving the girls. The girls nodded. Goggles noticed Glasses wrapping his arms around himself. "Glasses, what's wrong with you?" Goggles asked. Glasses didn't answer. Goggles felt angry at this ignorance. "Glasses!" Goggles called out angrily. This made Glasses turn around, but not in a happy waym "WHAT?! What do you want?!" Glasses asked to him angrily. Goggles flinched from this. He never saw Glasses this mad before. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Goggles noticed tears falling down Glasses's eyes. He is angry...yet...sad. Tears began to fall down his own face. "B-But, Glasses...I..." He was interrupted by Glasses's yelling. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND SPEND YOUR TIME WITH RIDER INSTEAD OF ME!" Glasses yelled and he ran off, sobbing loudly.

Goggles felt stunned at this. Goggles ran off too, crying.

* * *

Goggles attempted to call Glasses after that, but only to receive no response. He then called Headphones and told her about what happened when he went after Glasses. This made Headphones concerned. Bobble was concerned as she overheard them talking. Finally, however, they rushed all ovet the city to find him. They found him sitting alone in a bench as he was writing something in a blue notebook. In addition, there were small tears in his blue eyes that are filled with sorrow. "Glasses, there you are!" Headphones said, concern still in her voice. "Oh...hey, guys." Glasses said back, sadness in his voice. "Where were you?" Bobble asked concerned. She may be smiling, but her eyebrows are filled with worry. "In my house..." Glasses replied, sadness beginning to break his voice. "Glasses, can you please tell us what's wrong?" Goggles asked, to which Glasses shakes his head no.

"No, I won't." Glasses said blankly as he closed his blue notebook. "None of you guys will understand what the hell I'm going through. And I know you guys will never understand. But I'm going to explain it so that you guys won't pester me about it." The small tears that was in his eyes began to fall down his face. "You guys are better than m-me. You guys have somebody to look out for y'all. Somebody that will be with you forever." He looks at Headphones. "Headphones, you vave Skull. I'm sure he can protect you all the way." Headphones gasped softly at this. Glasses then looked at Bobble. "Bobble, you have Mask, who will help to keep thst smile on your face." Bobble began to feel even more worry behind her smile. Glasses then looked at Goggles. "And Goggles...you have Rider. He is way more better than me. He is a better leader than I ever could be. That's why I told you to leave me alone. I didn't want you to waste your time on stupid me." Goggles shook his head no as tears began to fall down his own face.

"No, Glasses. You don't-" Goggles started but was cut off. "No, Goggles. Don't say anything...I guess you can say...I'm done lying...I'm done saying that I'm fine when in reality, I'm not..." Glasses said as his voice began to get tangled with his sobs. "S-So don't w-worry about m-me...and I think it's best i-if I don't s-speak to a-any of y-you anymore...that way you don't have to deal with me anymore..." With that, Glasses stood up and grabbed the blue notebook to hold in his hands. He then started to walk off. "No, Glasses, wait! We c-can talk about this!" Goggles said as his soft sobs began to get tangled with his sobs as well. "Glasses, don't leave us! Don't end our friendship with each other!!!" That sentence made Glasses stop. 

It only took a second for Goggles to realize what he said.

Goggles's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands. Not to mention, he yelled it out loud, which was enough to get some of the Inklings' attention. The two pairs of eyes from Bobble and Headphones also widened. Glasses looks back at them (specifically Goggles) with teary eyes before running off crying loudly and harshly. Goggles began to cry himaelf softly, which left Headphones and Bobble to comfort him.

* * *

The next day, Glasses looked out the town from the rooftop of a building. "Nobody would care if I die..." Glasses said and he looked out again. He noticed his Blue team looking up and a shocked expression appeared on their faces and they ran inside. Glasses sighed. He wasn't going to suffer anymore. Tears began to run down his face. He didn't want to do this. But he is going to do whatever it takes for him to stop suffering. He sighed. He heard footsteps behind him. ' _Oh no...they are here..._ ' Glasses said in his head as he began to hear the Blue team call out his name with worry filling their voices. With a soft sob escaping his mouth, he vaulted himself off the rooftop.

He began to remember memories. Memories of him spending time with everybody. Including that painful memory. In fact, some of his memories he remembered are painful. A small smile appeared on his face. "Finally, no more suffering..." Glasses said as he felt happy that he is leaving the life he suffered from horribly.

The last thing he heard was a call of his name of a voice he recognized before his vision faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of the oneshot is up to you. Do you think he died? Or do you think he lived?


End file.
